Evil Had A Daughter & Her Name Is Revenge
by purplerose69
Summary: Derek stumbles upon a woman in the forest who seems innocent, but what Odette & Derek don't know is they are about to let someone in who may undo & reverse all they had worked for. In fact her relationship to their past is much more intwined as they find out for every White Swan there is a Black; particularly with a bit of black magic and a familial vendetta to hold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Girl In Town

Odette stared out her window. It had been days since she last saw Derek, always out with the knights, dealing with public affairs. She knew he meant well, and promised to spend more time with her, but was still waiting for life to become more exciting, and more … well more how she thought it would be being married. That is when she heard a knock on the palace door interrupting her thoughts about her so called boring life.

**...**

Derek was out in the forest, with his knights searching for the thieves that seemed to be all too often robbing the kingdom. However they were allusive, and only once or twice had they actually caught one. Their band must be dwindling in numbers now. He heard a snap in the nearby woods that made his head turn, as his horse's ears perked up. He left Bromley to investigate, and saw a girl with a hood around her face. She pulled it down and said to him. "You must be Prince Derek."

He looked at the girl. She was about Odette's age, maybe in her early twenties, had long black hair that was tucked into her cape, and a crimson red dress underneath the brown woolen cape. Her eyes were big, with dark irises, and her lips a similar crimson. Beside her was a black cat that purred at her feet.

"You know me?"

"I do not know you my Prince, but I do know of you. I am what you might call a traveler. I lost my steed back in the woods when a pack of wolves scared him off. Call it luck that they went after the horse and not me, but I really am in quite desperate need of assistance."

"Hey Derek what are you doing over there?" Bromley was on his horse galloping over to him, spotting the lady in front of him. "Ah, rescuing fair maidens I see." He said laughing nudging him in the shoulder.

"More than you could ever do." Said Rodgers, who was sitting on the back of a white steed.

"What are you doing here Rogers?" Derek asked.

"The robbers were back while you left. It seems they struck while you were away sire."

"So they've alluded us again?"

"You seem busy, I better be on my way." The woman said turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the closest neighboring kingdom I suppose. My real home is many kingdoms away."

"That would make it Prince Derek's kingdom." Bromley pointed out. "We'll see you there."

"Well you cant leave a fair maiden in the middle of thief infested woods now can we?" Rogers said giving Bromley an  
>unimpressed look.<p>

"Oh well…oh…of course not."

"Especially if there are really wolves about." Derek said. "Here, we will give you a ride to our kingdom."

"If you are sure it is no burden?" She asked.

"Of course not young lady." Rogers said, as Derek helped her to the back of Roger's steed.

She looked expectantly to Derek's steed. She wished she had been placed on the back of his, but no matter, with  
>some time, it wouldn't be a problem.<p>

**...**

Odette went to the palace doors and opened it to see Roger, Derek, Bromley and another maiden at the door.

"Back so soon?" Odette asked teasingly at Derek, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course Odette, with the robbers striking at every moment, I had to have them return." Rogers said.

"Yea plus there were wolves in the forest…not that I couldn't handle them." Bromley said.

"If they were wolf cubs maybe…" Rogers said rolling his eyes.

"And we brought back a guest." Derek said motioning to the woman behind him.

"A guest?" The woman repeated, acting surprised.

"Her name is Lady Veronica …"

"Harttrob." She finished for the prince.

"She left her own kingdom as a traveler."

"A traveler?" Odette looked at the girl. She looked about her age, and she didn't seem very strong or adventurous, but I guess she even was one with a fond heart for adventure, and either was she.

"She lost her steed in the woods by some of those awful wolves." Bromley further explained, trying to act noble again.

"Well we will get you a room prepared then, the wolves must have been frightening?" Odette asked.

"They were. I've been nothing but lucky. And even more so now that I am residing in the castle of the famed Swan Princess."

"The Swan Princess?" They all asked.

"Yes, haven't you heard? The story of a princess who was bewitched by a sorcerer and ultimately undid the evil man to his doom? The story has been passed down kingdom to kingdom within the last few years. I've traveled through enough to know most lies from the fiction. You're kingdom is well known."

"Well I don't know if I actually defeated Rothbart…" Odette said, looking hard.

"Well of course not, the strong Prince in the story did that. But without your bravery you'd probably still be a little swan and he'd be at large." Veronica said shrugging. Derek looked slightly flattered by the words brave prince, but went to Odette's side.

"She was brave." He said embracing Odette with his right arm. Odette smiled at him warmly.

"Follow me Madam; I'll bring you to your room." Roger said.

She followed the old man to a room on the second floor of the castle. She passed by an older lady, small and hunched over who stared at her for just a moment too long. Eventually they got to the room, which contained a large bed, a writing desk, a small balcony and an armoire. "Perfect." She thought as she sat herself down on the bed.

"Dinner will be later on, I'll get someone to bring you down."

"Thank you." She said shortly before closing the door. Good, she had her own privacy now. She looked inside her cape and pulled out a pile of papers. Now she could finish writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Evil Had A Daughter and Her Name was _Veronica_

Veronica caught herself in the mirror. Nobody would ever guess that she was Rothbart's daughter. Her hair was ebony black like her mother's and her eyes were dark brown like her father's. Hell nobody knew that Rothbart even had a daughter. It took years before she realized she was; why her mother was so ashamed of her father. But she put it together; staying up late and creeping downstairs to see her father and another old man doing things that her eyes as a young child fancied as magic. Her mother didn't know she watched such things happen. Her mother did not know that not only did she watch her father's dark arts at night, but she read the pages that she snuck out of his study in the day. She really was a Lady, the Lady and Heir to Lord Rothbart's possessions, but even now all because of the King William's doing, there was little to nothing left in anything valuable in terms of money.

Her mother was a sad story, saddened after Rothbart left with his magic to find better things in the world. Even I, Veronica was hardened by his leaving, but when I found out all he achieved I was proud. So what if his plan didn't work out? It was brilliant. But that Swan Odette had to mess everything up. She just had too have not let father marry her. Then Veronica would be the next heir to the throne. But instead she caused her father's demise by failing to comply. Prince Derek may have killed her father, but Odette was the one who got him involved. It really all was her fault.

Zelda, who Veronica despised, never quite sure if she was Rothbart's mistress on the side, had tried to reclaim these dark arts for herself. They thought that they had destroyed the written instructions, but they were wrong. The written instructions to the dark arts, were not written on paper, at least not of yet. No, they remained in the photographic memory of Veronica, from nights as a child of reading them to herself like fairytale stories.

"Are you almost done?"

She looked down to her cat. Erebus jumped up to the top of the desk, looking at the half written pages.

"I will write it all in good time."

"You better make sure they don't find these."

"They won't, and if they do it's all in my head anyways."

"What do you plan on doing exactly?"

"Flattery."

"What?"

"Well I have to get on their good side first, but as soon as I do, Odette is as good as gone."

"How?"

"You'll see." Veronica said smiling slyly, sitting down on the chair at the writer's desk. She looked at them. _To create_, _to change_ and_ to destroy_. They were all almost finished, she just needed to recall the last few pages that she imagined in her head as if they were physically in front of her. She credited herself by being a little smarter than her father, she would not place the forbidden arts in a crystal ball, but in her necklace, a gem that she was given by her mother before she passed; the only heirloom she had left. It was real; a real ruby gemstone that was dense enough to contain it. She would use her father's plans in honor of his own brilliance to take down Odette and take her place as the heir to the throne, beside the dashing Prince. She smiled to herself, while writing away.

She was surprised to hear a knock at her door. "Veronica? Dinner is ready."  
>Odette peaked into the room.<p>

"Oh I'll be there in a minute." Veronica said.

"What do you have there?" Odette asked pointing to the paper on the desk.

"I'm writing down all I find out about my father. He died before I could reunite with him, and well he left my house when I was young. They're personal so I keep them to myself." With that her cat sat on top of the papers, and stretched onto them laying down covering most of the contents.

"Oh what a nice cat!"

"His name is Erebus. He really is like family to me."

"Your father…what did you say your last name was?"

"Harttrob. Two T's.

"I've never heard of it before."

"We lived a few kingdoms away; I am the Lady of the Harttrob family. Not noted in very much these days after my parent's passed away."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Odette said, "Well dinner is ready, so if you'd like to join us it's in the dinning hall to your right downstairs."

"Oh I will, just need to wash up." Veronica said before curtsying ever so slightly. "Thank you Princess."

"Please it's Odette." She said before leaving the chambers.

"Thank you Erebus." Veronica said sighing slightly in relief.

"Nice acting."

"Touché." Veronica said. Her cat used to make the mistake of talking infront of people; a bewitched cat? Strange  
>to most.<p>

The cat just smiled back slyly before prancing off of the papers and returning to the bed.  
>Veronica collected them an tucked them between the mattress of the bed. "Guard these with your life Erebus." She said before checking her self in the mirror and then leaving the room.<p>

"My life eh?" Erebus said before resting his head back on the pillow one eye on the corner of the bed where she had stashed the papers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Here you go Madam." Rogers said pulling out a chair for Veronica.

"Thank you!" She said pulling a smile to her face as quickly as possible. She looked onto the table, filled with food.  
>"It all looks so delicious!"<p>

"Yes, Rogers please send our regards to the chef again tonight."

"Of course Prince Derek."

"So was your search successful this morning?" Odette asked Derek.

"Unfortunately not. Rogers said that they struck the kingdom once we were out." Derek said looking disappointed.

"Yea but we rescued a damsel in distress. Say how come we never saw you at Derek's ball last year?" Bromley added.

"Ball?" Veronica asked.

"Yea, all the Princesses in the lands," He took a mouthful of food. "Were invited to see if Derek would choose one as Queen."

"Oh I'm not a Princess." Veronica said surprised.

"Coulda fooled me…"Bromley admitted.

"Yes well a lot can fool you." Rogers said smiling.

"So what kingdom did you travel from?" Derek asked.

"Well I didn't actually live within a kingdom. My father owned land outside the borders about three kingdoms away. But after my mother passed, there was really nothing for me there. So I decided to travel like my father, and find out more about what he had accomplished."

"Wow, you traveled by yourself that far?" Bromley asked.

She nodded.

"That's really impressive." Derek said.

"It's not that big of a deal. I had some of the hands at my home teach me about horses, and archery before I left just in case. But really, it's what you do that's brave." Veronica said staring at the whole table.

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting thieves, ruling a kingdom, and winning against sorcerers and witches; its like a large adventure." She said smiling.

"It's not that glamorous." Odette said. "But it has made life interesting."

"And more dangerous." Derek added. "I really don't know what to do about these thieves. They're stealing from our kingdom, and it scares me that they might try to steal from the palace next."

"You know more that you talk about it… I remember seeing something strange when I got lost in the woods…"

"What was it dear?" Rogers asked.

"Well it looked like a small cabin…or shed? I thought it was abandoned, and I kind of just looked past it as if it was nothing, but that was after I got lost in the woods without my horse…so I am not even sure if I know where it was."

"And maybe that's where they're hiding!" Derek said. "This is the best news we've heard all day. After dinner, do you think you could try to show us where the shed was on a map?"

"I could try." Veronica said shrugging.

"B…but isn't that where the wolves were?" Bromley asked stuttering.

"Yes that's where the w-w-wolves were. _Not that you couldn't handle them._" Rogers said sarcastically smiling, quoting Bromley from earlier.

"Well dinner really was wonderful; I should go back and see if Erebus needs any food." Veronica said excusing her.

"The chef might have an extra fish from dinner?" Rogers suggested.

"That will do just fine, thank you." And with that she left the table back to the confines of her room, where she could be herself; Victoria Rothbart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Magic, A Plot, & Jealousy – Let the Games Begin**

How was dinner?" Erebus said stretching on the bed.

"Fine. No more stealing food for us. This is the start of a good life." She smiled slyly, reaching in between the bed for the last of the pages.

"So you expect to flatter the prince? That's your plan?"

"Plan A, yes. However Plan B will be more oh homage to my father."

"Rothbart abandoned you, you know?"

"Yes, Erebus, he may have. But he was brilliant, and if he would have been king I would have been Princess, and heir to the throne. That is what should have happened. Remember you would be nothing but an ally cat if it wasn't for his magic" She said scribbling notes onto the pages, recalling the words like memories that were yet to fade. "Tonight I will finish this and the throne is as good as mine."

"Call me crazy," Erebus said pouncing off of the bed, "But that Prince Derek seems pretty fond of his bride Odette."

"Yes, but he thinks that I know where the robbers are hiding, and that I travel with bow and arrow around the forest. I have a feeling Odette is but a pretty face in the castle walls."

"And you are both?"

"You betcha." She winked slyly at the cat.

"Madam." A voice knocked outside the door. Veronica motioned for the cat to be quiet.

"Yes," She opened the door to see Rogers with a plate of fish.

"For your cat."

"Why thank you." She said remaining composed, taking it before shutting the door, not waiting for Rogers to leave  
>the door frame.<p>

"I can live like this." Erebus said smiling a cat grin at the fish plate. She stared down at the black cat, with striking green eyes. Her father gave him to her, as a present; the result of one of his first few tries using the dark arts.  
>Ever since her talking companion has easily become her only ally. Named him after a Egyptian god of Death; she could tell her father had a sinister personality from the start.<p>

"And I have the last two sentences to write." She hurried back to the writing desk and finished the act of destroying. "Now…" She took off her ruby necklace and placed the large gem on the desk. She recited the words from the pages, chanting quietly, the room illuminating a red color, the ruby glowing, floating in the air, sparking with power.

"Is it finished?" Erebus said, pouncing onto the table.

"Yes." She said tilting her head, snatching it into her hand, the red power reflecting into her eyes like fire.

"So…you said that you know where the robbers are? Did you really think that through?" Erebus warned.

"Thank you for reminding me." She said petting his head.

"What are you thinking? Veronica, what? You have that look…" Erebus said in a monotone, suspecting voice.

"Let's see how the power to create really works." She said. She demanded the power do as she wanted, she let it fly free of her hands and off to the woods to do it's work.

"And if it doesnt?" Erebus asked as skeptical as ever.

"It will. I have my fathers blood so it will. Plus your all seeing eyes have told me all i need to know about the past, that there is no way i cannot win."

_Knock, knock.  
><em>  
>"Who is it?" She asked.<p>

"Its Prince Derek. I was wondering if I could talk to you Lady Harttrob."

"Quickly hide the papers!" Erebus whispered.

She nodded and stuffed them in between the mattress. "One moment please."

"I cant believe you've got him calling for you already." Erebus rolled his eyes pouncing back onto the bed to scout.

"Shh." She said in a sly smile and opened the door.

"Oh, and call me Veronica by the way."

"Well, then, uhm Veronica…I was wondering if you could try to show Bromley and I on the map where you saw that shed? It might be the hideout for those bandit thieves?"

"Oh of course…I mean I could try…I'm not really too sure where I was at the time."

"That's all we ask!" Bromley said poking his head up from behind Derek, smiling.

"Then I will." She smiled back, directing it to Derek.

She followed the two through the hallways towards a large library, also seeming like a study, with maps placed all on a single desk with x's all over certain areas and pins sticking out of others.

"So we found you just about here in the forest."

She nodded looking at the map. She had thought of the area, the large hollow tree is about where she put it. But maybe telling them wasn't exactly what she should do…

"Well it was back farther …maybe west? Or maybe more south west?"

"So towards the lake?"

"Is that the same lake that Odette turned to a swan?" She asked curious.

"Yep, that was ol' Rothbart's lake before we took the castle over, after Derek here, gave him a good arrow to the heart." Bromley added.

"Well it was only to save Odette."

"And you couldn't have done it without me?" Bromley added giving him a nudge.

"Yes, and you'll always remind me of that eh Brom?"

"Heh, heh." He laughed.

"You must have been really good with your arrow? I'm guessing you two used the catch and fire?"

"How do you know?" Bromley asked.

"I studied arrow shooting remember? If you only had one arrow...which if the rumors are true?" What she had actually studied where the stories of the battle between Rothbart and Derek, that scattered the land, finding fact from fiction until she knew most of the story herself. She held this knowledge with great pride, dangling it in front of them as if she was there. Not to mention her Erebus had a small secret of his own that aided her so often. Her arrow shooting skills were actually better than any other girl she'd ever known; without magic it was one of the few ways she could travel the forests.  
>"I know that the second shooter must have a steady hand otherwise the arrow will go straight to the heart. Quiet impressive actually…"<p>

Derek looked smug. Bromley sunk down a bit. "So anyway back to the shed?"

"Oh I'm not really sure, I'd know the area if I saw it but on a map it looks so plain…"

"You'd remember the part of the woods?"

"I'd say so…I was wondering in it for a while before you found me."

"Then…come with us."

"You can't be serious Derek, a girl out in the dangerous woods?" Bromley asked.

"She'll be with us, plus I have a feeling she can handle a bow better then you can Brom."

"Catch and Fire…" He muttered back in retort.

Derek laughed.

Suddenly Odette came down into the library. "Derek I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll out in the garden tonight..."

"Sorry Odette, I can't we have to go looking for the bandits again."

"But won't it be dark soon Derek?" She asked.

"It will, but that means that they won't expect us. Plus we don't want another night time surprise attack from them."

"And how are you planning on finding them?"

"Veronica's going to show us the way." Bromley added.

Odette looked from Bromley to Veronica.

"It's only because I couldn't find it on the map. I'm not very good with maps…" She admitted. Better play innocent for now she thought, the later Odette came to despise her the better.

"Your bringin' a women to the battlefield ah mate?" Puffin flew down and perched to Derek's shoulder.

Veronica was taken back. An enchanted animal? This was not something she had counted on.

"Is she a princess?" John Bob asked looking at Veronica with thoughtful eyes.

"Doesn't matter, 'cus you're not a prince." Speed said rolling his eyes.

Three enchanted animals? Her father must have enchanted his whole castle area from his magic? Now she'd have to eventually take care of these too?

"Sorry Veronica these are my friends; Puffin, John Bob, and Speed."

"Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle." John Bob said bowing.

"John Bob she's not a princess. She's Lady Harttrob, and she's going to help us catch these thieves." Derek explained

"Oh and adventure? We haven't had one of those in a while!" Puffin said.

"Then we'll all go?" Odette asked, in a more telling matter.

"No Odette, I don't know how vicious these thieves are. They already hurt one of the elderly, I don't want them to get to you." Derek answered.

"Then why does Lady Harttrob get to go?" Speed asked, not to be rude but out of curiosity in his melancholy voice.

"Veronica here says she's good with arrows." Bromley explained.

"Don't worry; we'll stay here with ya Odette." Puffin said trying to up her mood.

"It's fine. It's best if you guys just get the thieves. Good evening." She gave Derek a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Speed asked Odette.

"Yes, it's just I wish Derek would let me come along more often. I think after all of our adventures he's scared for me to get hurt."

"He lost you almost three times Odette, you have to realize he's only trying to do whats best." Puffin shrugged.

"If it was me, I'd have never let you get hurt once. A prince should always keep his princess safe."

"I know John Bob." She smiled at the frog, and walked up the stairs to her room.

"That's what he's trying to do." Speed nudged John Bob giving him a look.

"What was it something I said?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Power To Create, & Boys to the Bow**

Veronica smiled, riding her own horse, beside the Prince himself. Bromley followed behind, continuously having trouble guiding his horse while Rodgers continuously rolled his eyes trotting slightly in front of him.

"So does any of this look familiar?" Derek asked Veronica looking back.

"Some of it, but that tree does look awfully familiar." She pointed to the large pine tree that was oddly hollowed out at the bottom. "So Odette doesn't come on any of these adventures? …Of course only if I am not prying to ask…"

"No, Odette's been through enough. I told her when this is over I'd spend more time with her, and I let her help in the kingdom, but there seem to be too many people who would rather see her as a swan then my princess."

She thought for a moment: _Not a bad idea._ "I can understand. I think you're right in keeping her safe; especially when she can't fend for herself or is being hunted. I lost my father, and now I am doing everything in my power to make it right again. You end up feeling almost…guilty?" She raised her eyebrow.

He diverted his gaze to the forward forest. That is exactly how he felt whenever Odette got in trouble. The day he almost lost her because he made the vow of everlasting love to the wrong girl…he never would have recovered, nor stopped blaming himself if she had left him that night.

"This looks familiar." She said before she let her horse run ahead.

"Wait, it could be dangerous!" Derek warned but she remained too far ahead for him to stop.

She looked around alone. She saw the shack that her magic had created for her, and if it had done what she wanted it too; she hopefully had trapped the bandits within it. This would guarantee some trust for herself.  
>Derek and the boys started to slow their pace, listening for Veronica's horse but instead heard nothing. That's when they heard a shrill scream.<p>

"Common Bromley, Rodgers! She must be up here!" Derek said coaxing his horse to move ahead.

When they got there they saw Veronica slumped by the apparent shack. They slowly got off of their horses, Derek's bow drawn and paced slowly over to her.

"Awh no, Derek." Bromley said shaking his head in sadness.

"Ah no Derek what?" Victoria said suddenly lifting her head, her hair flipping back revealing a bow in her hands.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"See for yourself:" She said as she swung open the door to the shack and found three bandits pinned to the walls by meaning of bow and arrow.

"Uhm Rogers?" Derek said calling Rogers over.

"Oh dear." Rogers said wide eyed.

"You did that?" Bromley asked.

"They just frightened me, that's all." She shrugged, before turning away to her horse.

"I think you got some competition eh Derek." Bromley laughed nudging him playfully in the ribs.

"Too bad you're no competition at all." Rogers laughed at Bromley before helping tie up the dumbfounded bandits.

* * *

><p>"Awe common Odette? Can you blame him for wanting to keep you safe?" Puffin asked.<p>

"I know, it's just you figure after all this time he'd give me more recognition. He taught me how to use a bow and arrow. I'm not just some damsel in distress you know." She said slouching down onto a chair.

"But a Princess should be pampered. She should not be running about in muck like some common folk. You should be treated like royalty." John Bob said.

"Like you shouldn't be treated like a frog?" Speed asked skeptically.

"Exactly. I should be treated like a Prince." He answered. Puffin and Speed rolled their eyes.

"But I don't want to be just treated like royalty. I want to be more than just a pretty face; Derek of all people should know that." She said frustrated.

"Calm down Odette, just give him some time. Show him that you can fight the enemy!" Puffin said. "No fear, remember?"

"You're right Puffin. When he gets back I'll help him find those bandits! No fear!" Odette said, looking at the moonlight that was creeping into the sky as the sun disappeared.

"I don't think that'll be needed." Speed said climbing onto the ledge of a window looking down.

"Why do you say 'zat?" John Bob said as they all crowded to the window. To their surprise they saw three figures on horses, and three more following in chains and ropes leading to the palace dungeon.

"What do ya know, they actually found the robbers." Speed said monotone.

"Odette?" Derek called out.

Odette ran down the stairs to see Derek.

"You'll never guess what happened!" He said happily.

"What? You found the robbers?" She asked.

"Not only that, but Veronica trapped them with her arrows on her own." Derek said impressed.

"And she lead us right to em'." Rogers added.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." She said shying away.

"More than I could ever do!" Bromley admitted.

"Oh well, congratulations." She smiled, slightly disappointed that she couldn't show Derek her "no fear" skills.

"Don't you see Odette, now I can spend more time with you!" Derek smiled, whisking her up in his arms.

Veronica stared at the couple hard. She already knew what she had to do, and by the look on Odette's face she suspected it was working. It seemed she may have hit more than one boy with a bow today; and Derek was one of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note<strong>: of course i hope you get the whole play on words; the bow of cupid vs the literal bow...but i just thought i'd play around with her deviousness, and her ability to out trump Odette...but dont worry the real reason i brought her into the story is to play on the original play Swan Princess a little more then the movie did. Ill update again soon hopefully!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jealousy is an Evil Color To Wear**

"All he talks about is Veronica." Odette said as she slumped down onto the bench.

"She has got some arching skills." Speed admitted.

"And she does know how to catch them baddies." Puffin added.

"…but she is not a princess." John Bob finished.

"How am I supposed to enjoy the time we have together, when all he does is gush over his successes with Veronica and Bromley." Odette admitted.

"Ah, my girl, a little case of the jealousies?" Puffin asked, flying over to her.

"No…possibly…"She admitted. "But what am I supposed to do Puffin? I miss when it was just us…"

"He's got to deal with his duties, but if they get rid of all the baddies…" Speed thought out loud.

"Then you and your prince can spend happily ever after?" John Bob asked.

"Maybe. You're right, I am being over jealous." Odette smiled. "Let's go find Derek right now!"

* * *

><p>"No matter what I do, he seems to drift back to that swan girl." Veronica sat on her bed, holding her ruby in her hand.<p>

"Swan _princess _actually." Erebus stretched, to lay on the bed.

"Watch you're mouth Erebus." She said. "Actually maybe you are onto something. She _is _the magnificent swan princess…and I couldn't possibly compete with that."

"He thinks about you, I can tell you this much, but the future's bleak unless you really do…wait, what are you thinking?" Erebus said, referring to his skills on seeing parts of the past, present and future, before realizing Veronica's look of deep and diabolical thought.

"My father did have it right you know…" She said staring at the red jewel hard, almost enough that she could see his reflection. "People always see what's on the outside first."

"And what do they see in her?" Erebus asked as if trying to read her mind.

"A swan. A beautiful swan…and if it is a swan they want then it is a swan they will get." She smiled.

"Whatever you're plan is…" Erebus rolled his green feline eyes, and lifted his head ever so slightly, while cleaning his black paws. "You have three stooges to deal with as well."

"Yes, unfortunately my father did enchant his forest animals to _talk_**.**" She said rushing over to the writing desk, and then sat at the vanity.

"Well, excuse me, but without my _talking _you wouldn't know heads or tales of what rumors were true and if your plans would ever work out. I was his first and best work you know." Erebus lifted his head offended.

"Not you Erebus, and believe me I'll reward you for your help." Veronica said. "But really regular animals should stay quite mute don't you agree?" She fixed her hair in the mirror, black locks pinned back and a red rose placed in her hair.

"Of course." Erebus finally caught on, and pounced to the vanity table. "Well don't we look all done up?"

"One last go at the prince before I bring the big plot into play," she smiled reddening her lips. "Pass me that dress…the power to create should create me a nice new gown for this evening…something for a night to remember."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Roses Are Red, Swans Are White, While One has Thorns, They Both Put up a Fight**

"Oh sorry!" Odette exclaimed as she nearly ran into Veronica in the hallway of the castle.

"My mistake!" Veronica bowed gracefully to her.

"Well don't you look…nice." Odette said staring back at the girl, who wore a slimming bright red dress, long sleeved off the shoulders, huging her curves & much nicer then the every-day maiden worn-out red dress she wore.

"I was supposed to sneak downstairs without you seeing me…" Veronica almost said to herself.

"Oh why?" Odette questioned with suspicion.

"Oh, Derek is preparing a large dinner for you tonight…he has a surprise…just don't tell him I told you…and I'd put your best dress on if I were you!" Veronica said smiling.

"This is my best dress." She looked down at her favorite white dress, with aqua green trimming.

"Oh my mistake…but do try to look your best…trust me, it's a good surprise!" Veronica said, as her black cat slithered behind her as she walked away.

"Well Puffin, it seems talking to Derek alone tonight wont happen…I'm going to go fix my hair." She said before returning to her quarters

* * *

><p>"Bromley she'll love it. It's the perfect idea!" Derek said gushing to his friend, as the dinner maids set the table.<p>

"It is Derek, but…hey Derek, good idea picking up this maiden in the woods!" Bromely chuckled as something caught his eye.

Derek turned around to see Veronica, dressed in an open neck red dress, with a plunging neckline, and a single rose pinning back half of her raven hair. She did look nice…but where was Odette?

"I see you dressed up for the evening?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. It'll probably be one of my last few nights at this castle, and well I thought to dress nice on this occasion." She smiled.

"Where did you acquire such an excuiset dress?" Rodgers said entering the room.

"It was my mothers, my father left with most of our fortune, but she remained with this. She passed away a long time ago, and my father always said he'd return with twice as much as we had…he never did…that's why I have to leave." She admitted.

"Well don't you need a valiant knight to keep you out of harms way from all those wolves and such?" Bromley hinted.

"Maybe, but she doesn't need a damsel in distress to worry about Bromley." Rodgers quick witted back.

"Well I'm glad you could join us. Where is Odette?" Derek smiled back.

"I believe in her quarters preparing for dinner, she should be down any moment." Veronica smiled knowingly.

"Good." He said, satisfied.

"Derek?" Odette entered the room, looking not too much in difference, but proven to have let her hair set more precisely, and glowing more vibrantly.

"Odette, you're here! Let us eat dinner!" Derek said.

"What is all this about?" Odette said sitting down accompanied by the others.

"Odette, it's been so long since I first laid eyes on you and yet it seems three years have gone by. For our third anniversary I would love to let you enjoy a night you couldn't; a night of a ball where I can really honor the woman who I gave my everlasting oath of love to." Derek smiled.

"Oh Derek you shouldn't!" Odette recalled how she'd missed that ball, and suffered the consequences. Now it seemed a ball that could do it over would make their sour history replace itself with a strong and loyal one. How could she have been jealous at all of Veronica?

"Oh but I would...of course I'm getting read of the beauty pageant part my mother so kindly added. Veronica would you like to attend?" Derek asked.

"I would love to…but I'm afraid I may have left by then. You really have been wonderful to me here, but I must continue my quest." She said crossing her arms to make her neckline plunge that much more prominently.

"You're a brave girl for adventuring the world in search of your father's glory." Rodgers added, giving eye to Derek to appreciate the girl a little more for what she'd done.

"Yes, and you've helped us be rid of so many troubles and thieves amongst our kingdom. How could we possibly repay you?" Derek asked nobly.

"Don't worry, you've done enough." She smiled at him modestly, while Odette was reminded again why she disliked Veronica, although she was hesitant to get the "jealousies" again as Puffin put it.

"Well then to a celebratory dinner!" Rodgers put up his cup as a toast and they ate.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Odette, I'm glad you enjoyed it all." Derek smiled at his wife.<p>

"I did Derek, just promise me you won't leave me here for a while now that all the evil is gone." Odette smiled up at him.

"I promise Odette." He gave her a kiss on the head, and she went to her chambers.

Derek was none the less satisfied with the day.

"Ohh!" Veronica bumped into him as he turned to walk away. She almost tripped and he caught her in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked steadying her.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She said as she looked up to him. Her brown eyes reminded him of someone, someone he couldn't put his finger on.

"Who's your father again?" He asked.

"Well he went by his last name, Hearttrob. I'm hoping to retake whatever he left in this world, I'm quite sure now he's deceased."

"So you're alone?"

"It seems so…it does get lonely sometimes, but I'll make it work. I'll need to if I ever plan on rekindling his name; many people thought he was silly for leaving my mother and I an pursuing his goals." She smiled at him, masking the devious within.

"I see…well thank you for you're help while you were here. I've never met a woman quite like you." He said, as in all honestly most women didn't know how to handle a bow nor bravery the way she did. Meanwhile, Veronica noticed the lighting, the way the shadows loomed, and a small light was tinkering in the hall way across.

"And thank you for your hospitality." She placed a small kiss on his cheek, diverted her eyes and left for her chambers.

Although taken by the sudden kiss, Derek saw it as nothing more then a small thank you, and did not let it cloud his mind much. He noticed the rose in her hair had fallen in the rush for her chambers, and he picked it up, and left to place it in water in a vase along the window sill…no point in wasting a simple rose he thought naive to his actions.

All the while, Odette had her door open from the hall way and had seen the shadows, as one received a kiss on the cheek from the other, and she felt herself grow mad. She didn't hate Veronica, but maybe she had to be put slightly back in her place…nothing a simple talk couldn't fix…and maybe if it worked out correctly they would end up being friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Magic is Black, & Swans Are White, but how can You Stop it, when you can't talk back?**

"Veronica?" Odette opened the door to an empty chamber.

"Looks like the girl got goin' pretty quick!" Puffin observed.

"And not a spec of dust any where…" John Bob added.

"If you're looking for the fair maiden, she left early this morning!" Bromley said entering the door way.

"Fair maiden?' Odette repeated raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"What? I notice these things." He shrugged.

"And dreaming about 'these things' is all you'll be doing. She'd be far gone by now on that steed." Rogers added.

"Where was she going?" Odette asked.

"She needed to know more about her father. Wanted to take back a fortune he was rumored to left behind of some sorts." Rogers shrugged.

"And we need to get ready for the ball!" Derek suddenly interrupted.

"Wow Derek, you're starting to sound like your mother!" Bromley laughed.

"Funny, but as I recall I have a date to the dance, Bromley." He moved his eyes to Odette.

"Hey, I would have asked Veronica if she would have stayed." Bromley stuck his nose up.

"And I would have asked the broom if it sprung legs and started to walk." Rogers rolled his eyes. "Not likely." He gave him a bitter smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Odette smiled at Derek.

"You're to have no part in this, I want everything to be a surprise." Derek smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then…I'd like to ask you about…"

"What?"

"Ahem the rose on the window sill. Where did you get it?"

"I believe Rogers put it there." Derek answered.

"Oh, yes, oh yes, it was me. I found it out in the garden." Rogers gave Derek a quick look.

"Right, the garden. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She held her tongue and left.

"The rose was put there by me eh?" Rogers gave Derek a look.

"Rogers it fell out of Veronica's hair and I put it in the window sill that's it."

"Oh right right, it fell…don't go messing this up for Odette Derek!" He said with sarcasm at the start.

"I won't. I want it to be exactly the same as the other, as graceful and beautiful as a swan." Derek added before the three walked off.

_"It will be the same as the other, you will see. Or will you really SEE it even at all…"_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he lied like that." Odette found herself most of the day on her own, and was in her chambers as the night fell.<p>

"He was only trying to protect you, I don't think it meant anything to him." Speed said.

"He loves you Odette, that's what the ball is for; for you. She's gone so get on with it girl!" Puffin tried to encourage.

"She could have been a princess, I should have gotten a kiss…maybe her father was a king…" John Bob said to himself.

_"Oh my father __would_ _have been king."_ A voice said, as the window blew a cold breeze.

"Who was that?" Odette said as John Bob huddled behind Speed and Puffin.

The curtain moved and Veronica was sitting on the ledge.

"How…?" Odette squinted her eyes.  
>"How would he have been king? Or how did I get up here? Really you should be more specific Swan Princess…"<p>

She smiled. Her cat crawled around her feet, its haunting green eyes glowing against the grey-black fur.

"Both in fact…and why do you keep calling me…"

"The Swan Princess? Because that's what you are, a Swan who is a Princess."

"I am a Princess who _was_ a Swan."

"All the same. Now for the English lesson…" Veronica waved her finger cursive righting her last name in the air.

"Hearttrob… now if we rearrange the letters what do we get?" She smiled wickedly.

Odette watched as the letters scattered themselves. The r went to the front, the t to the end, and a t in the middle, o after the r and the h before the b.

_**Rothbart.**_

Odette felt a gasp fall through her lips, and John Bob fell faint into Puffin's arms who dropped him almost immediately. Odette was about to scream, when Veronica placed her finger to her mouth.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, it's never good fighting against the Dark Arts…one will always loose." Veronica smiled.

"Now let's talk." She then caused the door to mold into the wall and Odette stared at her in fear and awe.

"Who exactly are you?"

"One thing your father forgot to ever think about was if my father Rothbart had a family. It really was only fair that he fell to the hands of my father."

"Your father?"

"How else did I inherit the Rothbart name? I went under a few aliases until know. Crazy what a little letter scramble can do to a last name."

"What do you want with us?"

"Well for one, my father should have just taken your Kingdom or killed you right away to be completely honest…I mean you as my step mother? As if…however his brilliance really did come through in these Dark Arts don't you think? You're pet's only talk because of my father; Dark Magic."

"We destroyed the Dark Arts, this is foolery magic!" Odette tried desperately.

"Oh but you didn't destroy all of it, I was given the gift of a memory that never forgets an image. I made a few improvements, just like I will honor my father by improving a little more on a poorly planned plan of his." She smiled.

"His plans were pure failures!" Odette threatened. "I won't let you take my kingdom!"

"Oh I won't _take _it; it will be given to me." She smiled.

"You can't!"

"Oh really? And tell me Odette what do you think of Swans?"

"You_ wouldn't_."

"Oh and just to make sure none of this goes wrong, let's make these animals a little less..._chatty_ shall we?" She smiled to Erebus, as dark magic filled the room with lights as the moon rose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Spells the Bind**

"_You'll always be a pathetic swan and that's what you'll stay. _

_Until the moon hit's midnight on the last day, _

_& if then he can't see through the glass of your disguise,_

_You'll fade away from this world, and cause your demise_

_But If he chooses you, over the dark, you'll stay a human and will never depart. "_

Odette felt the magic. There was no where to go, a swirl of green and black, a flash of red, and she felt the transformation run through her like a haunting dream. The swirls of colors flash around her as there was no-where to hid, in a room with brick walls.

Her friends tried to help but to their own demise were caged up by a magic cage that confined them all. They watched in sadness and awe as their princess turned back into a swan.

"Oh and about that talking problem…" Veronica stared down at the caged friends. "What are you thinking Erebus?"

"Mute them I'd say, that frog's accent is terribly annoying." He hissed.

"He can talk too?" Puffin amused.

"My accent iz not annoying, az you say it iz. It iz of a prince you are speaking to!" John Bob complained, while Speed couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"All the same, you only talk because of Rothbart and you're not even thankful for it." The cat rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" Speed asked monotone.

"I was given a better gift then you; and the first and only cat to have been bestowed with it."

"Enough." Veronica rubbed her forehead. "I don't need three babbling animals ruining my plan, or now a forth." She looked to Odette. Odette glared back.

"You wont get away with this!"

"On the contrary I will. My father did have one thing right; most men only see with their eyes. And what _he_ will see, is you, but what is you, will really be me." She laughed to herself.

Odette's eyes widened.

"Now, now, must not have you talking about our little secret in the open." She held the ruby in her hand and started to enchant.

"_If animals were to talk,  
>And fish were to walk,<br>Then the world would be quite upside down,  
>So let the spell reverse itself,<br>And with the animal sounds will renown,  
>The right side to this world,<br>So their voices will be drowned."_

They looked at each other as if nothing happened.

"Can you still hear what I am zaying?"

"Yes John Bob." Odette nodded.

"Did it work?" Speed asked.

"I don't know?" Puffin answered unsure.

"Now, for the real magic." She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. "Shouldn't be that hard." She felt the magic abrupt from her finger and twirl around her body and flash in sparks.

Odette and her friends watched in awful horror as she turned into a look alike of Odette. Her dress reminiscent of Odette's real one, with pale crimson red taking place of teal, and instead of large shoulders, they were open and off the shoulder sleeves.

"Perfect." She smiled back at her own reflection.

Odette couldn't hold in her anger. "How dare you! You cant!"

"Don't squawk at me Swan Princess, your nothing more then a Swan now, and if on the third moon the spell isn't revealed, your as good as dinner."

"You know…they'll keep tramping around the castle if you let them hang around…Odette…" the cat eyed them up.

"You're right…well in that case let them be lost in the farthest woods somewhere."

"And lock the windows?" Erebus rolled his eyes.

"I might _look_ blonde, but I'm not that naive." She gave him a hard stare, and before the four friends could try to say another word, they were in the middle of a darkened forest shadowed by tall pine trees.

Odette felt overwhelmed. She _knew_ there was something up with that Veronica _Rothbart._ She'd been so _close_ to some final peace and happiness with Derek. And now…now she was a swan, as a girl stood as her imposter. She was no Odette. She was no Swan Princess. She was as evil and dark as blackness. She was the fake Swan Princess who could do much more damage then Rothbart's old hench-stress ever did. She felt her head droop and tears fall from her eyes.

"It's all right princess, we'll get you back…somehow." Puffin consoled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Something Is Not Quite Right**

"_Odette!"_  
>"Think you can play this off; I'm confident that was that prince's voice?" Erebus looked at Veronica now a complete doppelganger of Odette.<p>

"Why do you question me so?" She gave him a sharp look. "Yes, In here Derek!"

"You're still in your room?" He said as the door revealed itself on the once magic stricken brick wall.

"Well you see…it's about Veronica."

"Veronica? Odette if you think that she…"

"I think I judged her wrongly…I mean have you seen the dress she left me…isn't it just _lovely._"

He looked at her. She was wearing a dress, relatively similar, but did have the red that was similar that Veronica wore so well. She looked…good. "You look...beautiful,... but you didn't like her?"

"I thought she had more…then I did. She could shoot arrows, she could navigate around a forest…and well, she frankly was better then me."

"_Stop flattering yourself, and get on with it." _ Erebus mumbled.

"Is that her cat?"

"She left it for me, with a note to take care of it. She must have noticed how much I loved animals." She smiled and took Erebus up in her arms, squeezing him purposefully too much for payback for his last comment.

"Well there is just three more nights until the ball…so I promise to be there for you much more after. And Veronica meant nothing to me compared to you Odette."

"Well that is good to know." She smiled to herself with the satisfaction of knowing she was pulling this off.

"But something does seem odd about you this morning…like your missing something."

"Missing something?" Odette said, with a quick fright to her words. "Well I didn't get the _best_ sleep last night."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but there is just so much to plan. I never knew what my mother went through to organize all those Pageant balls."

"Well I'll be down in a bit, you'd better get to it then." She smiled his way.

"I'll see you in a bit, Odette." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. And she closed the door quickly behind.

"Well that went wonderful…I mean did you hear what he said?" Erebus rolled his eyes.

"He kissed me." She almost said in disbelief. "I'll pull this off; if I get to be Queen and I get a prince, this is the life for me…"

"…and everything you've ever wanted with that power of yours…bla..bla…hello? Are you listening? He said something…"

"Something does _look _off." She looked at herself in the mirror finishing his sentence.

"Oh I don't know…how about that huge ruby on your neck." Erebus stretched.

"True…but what could I hide it as?" She pulled it out from between her bosom.

"Well I hope you're not going to hide me _as_ anything?" Erebus stuck his nose up.

"No, I've got a story for you, but no way did _Veronica_ leave her cat and her mother's only necklace."

"I might be able to remember something…"

"You should? With that all seeing mind of glimpses of the past, present and future you'd ought to…"

"Well excuse me…"

"Oh come on Erebus, you know I could make you look like that frog…and give you that terrible French accent…"

"Fine…she had something around her neck the night of the dinner…a golden something…"

"You're right she did…and it must be around here somewhere…" Veronica (as Odette) ruffled through the mess on the vanity.

Erebus pounced onto the bed. "You know, her bed seems a lot more…soft. I like it."

"Just start looking for that …necklace thing we saw her wearing."

"I think it's right here?" He caught it in his mouth; the swan heart shaped necklace locket, that sat dainty on her bed side table. "Is it weird that they are married and they sleep in two separate beds?"

"A chamber for a King and a Chamber for a Queen…they must be beside each other…" Veronica said as she took the locket. "It must mean something to her…then this is what I'll disguise the ruby as."

"Can you disguise something that you're deriving your power from?" Erebus looked skeptical.

"I can don't question me."

_"If a locket's possession is nothing but air,  
>Then let my power, the ruby fit in there,<br>To mimic the reality of this golden heart,  
>To tear true love, and keep two apart,<br>To cover the truth, and sustain the lies,  
>To let the black swan live, at the white swan's demise."<br>_  
>"Good job a fake locket is covering your ruby…now what to do with the real one? What did you call yourself ? The <em>Black<em> Swan?"

"Hide it somewhere here. He'll never notice…men never notice these things. If I have the necklace and I get this right we'll win ourselves the right to stay here."

"You're going to be Odette for eternity?"

"Until she dies off…then maybe I'll cast some other spell and make things interesting."

"You know if the swan comes back you could be in trouble."

"A swan that can't speak, is a normal swan. Plus she cant even reveal herself until the full moon of the third night, which is when the ball is. He'll be too preoccupied with me anyway…I'll make sure of that."

"Yes…the future is getting faded for her that's for sure."

"Good then all is well."

"I said its not gone yet. Plus you better work on getting more then a kiss on the cheek if your gonna pull this off."

"I got this Erebus…plus how many girls have a dark magic ruby necklace inside their locket?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: One Step Forward, One Step Back**

She'd learned many things the last few days; Derek was isolated with the task of preparing the wonderful anniversary ball for Odette, taking many trips and writing many letters to his mother to aid in his organization, inviting everyone across the land to make up for his mistake from so many years ago; or so he thinks. This was good, for the other thing she learned was that Odette was all too well rounded and good for her; too perfect and too heavenly in her actions. It did her hard to resist her own evil temptations, but on the other hand Derek had been so busy not many of her mess ups had been noticed. And luckily she'd had magic on her side. It wasn't until they noticed something that she really was grateful for her magic. As soon as Odette was gone, she didn't have to worry about convincing Prince Charming that she was Odette; she could be a new and improved Odette…more or less.

"Odette, is it just me, or does that cat follow you around like you are its owner? It has taken quite a liking to you. " Rogers eyed the black charcoal cat suspiciously; he never liked cats much.

"Well I guess I am now Rogers." She smiled at him, tilting her head.

"Oh ignore him Odette; he's just an old fool. We all know how much you click with animals, after being a swan and all." Bromley smiled.

"Yes, and we all know how much of a lovely experience being a swan was for Odette." Rogers gritted with sarcasm to Bromley. Bromley sunk in his chair slightly.

Veronica couldn't help but smirk to herself. The real Odette was a swan, far in the woods, likely attempting to come back to the castle. It was a two days distance in flight at the least that she'd been sure of. She'd make it back barely for the third, and by that time, she'd have this Odette stuff down and Derek would be making his infamous mistake again; choosing the wrong girl for the love of his life.

"Oh speaking of which where is that frog and turtle you always have with you? You know they're not exactly becoming animals for a princess?" Bromley attempted to change the conversation away from his faulty comment.

"And you're not becoming at all and we don't complain…" Rogers muttered under his breath, and then regained his stature. "Or that rare puffin, you know you really don't see those birds in these parts."

"Well…" She felt her cover being blown, not that they'd _know_ or even _guess_that she was a fake; I mean as far as they were concerned, all the dark magic in this world was destroyed, not to mention Veronica was long gone…or at least they thought. She was clever she'd get this. "I believe they've had their own agenda for the past few days. I have a sneaking suspicion that they seem like they might have a surprise for me for the ball…I can't imagine what it would be?"

And like that Erebus jumped onto her lap, giving her the eye of approval for her well played lie. She smiled; things were going well, almost too well, as she felt her gaze lead out onto the long miles of forest, almost expecting to see the persistent bird and her animal friends emerging for the sake of ruining a perfectly good plan.

* * *

><p>"How far are we puffin?"<p>

"I can see the castle…or I think it's the castle…" He squinted flying higher then Odette.

"For all zee bird knows, we could, be looking at a few far off treez that take the shape of a castle…Odette; do you really trust this imbizile?" Jean Bob yelled up from the forest as Speed rolled his eyes.

"No, I see it. Let's keep going!" Odette flew higher.

"But Odette, the night is getting cold, and without the sun, we'll never know if we're going in the right direction. Far off places will blend into the black of the sky. It's best if we set up camp." Puffin rationalized.

"Plus, maybe if you're lucky, her spell was like her father's and you'll turn back into a princess at night?" Speed said hopefully.

"I'm not sure. I don't think she'd give us that much lea-way." Odette flew down to her friends. "But it's worth a try."

"I do not know about you, but zere is a nice little pond off of zee lake over there. I would not mind resting my weary feet and maybe we could…"

"You were on my shell all day Jean Bob?" Speed looked over to him, skeptical of his "weary feet".

" A Prince should not be standing on his feet! He should be on a throne!" He walked away on his typical prince rant to the pond.

"Don't worry Odette, we'll make good time." Puffin consoled the princess.

"I know…but if we can't talk… if I can't even change back… how will he know that it's me?"

"Maybe its not that he'll know that it's you, maybe it's that he'll know she isn't?" Speed added.

"And zee turtle makes no sense." Jean Bob rolled his eyes, missing the point.

"I hope so…" Odette, who understood, tried to be hopeful, but curved her neck; her beak looking solemnly down to the ground.

"Go see if the curse will wear off at night! Remember Odette, no fear!" Puffin gave her a quick shove to the water.

As the moon fell onto the lake, she looked. Already it was a solemn moon, not full yet, but not yet gone. She didn't feel like magic could help her. She didn't feel like a transformation was waiting. But she swam, with a gulp of her breath silently prayed that she would turn to a human, if just for the night.

The moon hit her wings and she felt a spark. Of magic she didn't know? At first she thought it was the water flying around her like it did before in sparks of blue, purples and yellows, but instead it engulfed her. Danced around her, she waited to turn, but instead the colors turned to haunting reds and greens, and the water turned to a black like bird which hovered over her like a black swan. She couldn't move, as it clashed down over her like a nightmare, erasing her from the world.

"Odette?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to see her friends around her, before coughing up some inhaled water.

"Strange waters were having here?" Puffin said looking over to the now still water.

"What zee heck was that?" Jean Bob asked. "It was like a big cyclone went whoosh, all around Odette and then it waz like bam on top of her, and zen looked all like evil magic and zis other stuff and then we zought you drowned and…"

"So basically you can't turn back into a human?" Speed asked ignoring his babbling.

"I'm afraid not. It's like the magic stopped me from turning into a human; like a great big black swan dived over me to smother me…"

"A swan in the water? A swan as water? Odette you're not making any sense, are you sure your not water logged girl?" Puffin asked.

"No, I think her magic changed the old spell into a new one. I think the black swan represents the fake me…and maybe…" She tried to persist. She had to be open minded. If Veronica's spell was like Rothbart's there was a catch, just like when Derek had been caught up on the idea that it was "not what it seems"…something about this spell had to do with a Black Swan.

"Uhm excuse me, but although I would hate to interrupt zee water magical swan party, I think we are not zee only thing in zee woods?" Jean Bob suddenly tugged on Speed's head, prying it from Odette and Puffin over to a shady spot in the woods near the clearing they were standing in by the pond. Suddenly two eyes emerged from the darkness, yellow and glowing, following with two hairy dark black furred wolves out for a late night snack.

"I think for once, the frog was right…" Puffin admitted, in a fearful voice.

"If somebody says 'No Fear' I will kill zem…" Jean Bob threatened as they all backed up slowly away from the evil dog-like eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Wolves, Roses and Frogs, oh My**

"Come on guys! Up in the tree's they cant get us there!" Odette said as they Puffin and Her started to fly off.

"Hate to be the downer, but turtles can't fly...or climb." Speed said, and Odette took him between her feet and went up.

"Eizer can zee frog, so a little help would be nice?" Jean Bob said as the growling beasts came closer and closer, as he jumped higher and higher.

"Why don't all animals have wings?" Puffin rolled his eyes and swooped down for Jean Bob as they sat up in a tree.

"They're really are wolves in this forest..." Odette said as they kept jumping up on the tree, growling.

"They'll eventually have to leave my dear, then we'll just fly the coop and we'll..."

"Reminder, to ze Puffin, but two of us cannot just fly zee coop?"

"I think he means that we'll leave...we have to get to the castle before the ball...I don't want Derek to make the same mistake twice..."

"Have more faith...we'll get there in time." Speed said.

"Yes, coming from zee slow turtle...that iz reasurring." Jean Bob rolled his eyes.

"It might take them all night to leave though..." Odette complained as they shook when a dog hit against the tree.

"We need a good distraction." Speed said.

"Someone nimble who can dodge the beasts quick." Puffin added.

"And hide in small places that they can't reach!" Odette added.

"And even swim if the water is refuge." Speed added.

"Yes, yes, yes good but ...who iz sis person who is small and nimble and can swim?"

Jean Bob asked, only to see three pairs of eyes on him.

* * *

><p>"Odette, I was wondering, what do you want for this ball?" Derek came up to her.<p>

"Me, what do I want?" Veronica played innocent. What would Odette want...

"Well yes, last time I had it in the spirit of the swan, as you my swan princess." He smiled.

"Well...what if it is not in the spirit of the swan...just for this time." She said.

"Why not? Isn't that who you are, my swan princess?"

"All the same...I'd like the swan part of me in the past...what about something...new...something as a symbol of our love?" Veronica turned to see the red rose on the window sill.

"Like what?" Derek was intrigued.

"What about this?" She picked it up.

"You know...it was actually from Veronica? She left it here as a gift of sorts..."

"All the same, don't you think it's more romantic? Red, romantic, daring even..."

"Daring? Odette I've never seen our love as daring?"

"..Ahem...well all the people we've fought to be here...all the...adventures? I mean you have defeated the dark arts." She faced to the window and smiled coyly to herself.

"True, then roses it is."

* * *

><p>"We only have 2 more days...I have to be there before the ball or we'll never get in...I can't replay last time?"<p>

"Okay, okay I will be zee distraction...I better be getting an award for zis or something!"

Jean Bob jumped off into the ground, only to be nearly snapped to bits, as he dodged around in a dog pile of wolves.

"Now!" Odette said as she took Speed back in her possession and flew over the dogs past them to an elevated area. "Now go get Jean Bob Puffin!"

"Right away!" Puffin swooped down to the ground to look for the frog.

Jean Bob was yelling. "Zave me! Ze beasts are going to be eating my legs for dinner!" As he pounced around backed against the water.

"Go into the water Jean Bob!" Puffin yelled.

"I hope zee mongrels cannot swim..." He said as he dived in right as one lunged for him.

"Now where did the little green thing go?" Puffin looked around into the water.

"Over here...did I mention I may not be alone in these waters..." Jean Bob said as he saw a dark shadow beneath.

"No fear Jean Bob!" Puffin dived down at caught him the moment an alligator would have snapped him into his jaws.

"Yes...No fear...just a small heart attack..." Jean Bob said as they met with the others far enough away from the wolves.

"The moment that the sun touches the sky we move on. We need to make more progress tomorrow." Odette said confidently.

* * *

><p>"Another wonderful morning Erubus." She moved her head around on the bed. "Maybe after the ball I'll move myself into a room for two instead of one? I will be Queen forever then."<p>

"Then if you don't mind I will take this room for my own..." Erubus stretched.

"You havn't seen them since they left...no visions...no predictions?" She said as she got up and went to get dressed.

"No, if they come...they likely will not succeed."

"Likely is not certain."

"All the same, she is a swan, and you look like her...you even convinced him to use your rose as an theme."

"Woman's charm." She smiled looking at herself in the mirror. Odette really was a looker...too bad that she'd never enjoy it again after tomorrow night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Slip Ups & Deceptions**

"I can see the hill. The peaks of the castle are hitting the horizon."

"Slow down a little Odette, we really do need a break. We barely had a ounce of sleep last night with those growling wolves." Puffin said a breath behind her.

"Not to mention zee Bear. Did you see zee Bear? I don't think you noticed the claw marks on zee trees?" Jean Bob yelled from below. "But you keep up your flying because we on zee ground are so nimble and fast that zeee bear will never eat us." He looked to Speed.

"What? I could go faster but then you'd never catch up you know." Speed said behind him.

"I just want to make sure Derek sees me. He'd have to know." Odette said determined. "How could he even not question that she isn't me?"

"Its sad to say girl, but if anyone were to wear a face as kind as yours, and try to play nice they might actually pull it off."

"Are you saying that all I am is a pretty face Puffin?" Odette said with disdain in her voice looking back to him.

"No, no Odette. But us men, we don't always see what's beneath it. Unless this Veronica slips up... but it seems she knows much about your past than you'd think. If she's got pull on the dark magic , its no wonder she's got her father's wits for knowing more than they should for being in exile."

"It's true. But I can't even talk to him, at least you could speak when he listened hard enough to hear. Now even you can't speak to a human. What can I do? Watch him make another oath? I can't blame him…I shouldn't … but … if he can't see through the disguise…"

"No Odette we will find a way."

"But I can't even turn into a human to show him."

"That is a strange part..."

"It's like she owns my body…I …why am I even trying?" Odette suddenly flew down by a nearby brook.

"Oh dear, we're going to have to do some real thinking on this one boys." Puffin said as he landed with John Bob and Speed as they approached the heavy hearted swan.

"I want to return. I do…but even if I sit on the moonlight water, even if I peck at the windows what good will it do?"

"Now you have our help too. We'll make sure he sees. Don't give up yet. You have Derek's love, you know that. You made a marriage vow of love, don't let one night break that Odette!"

"He loves his Swan Princess not zee imposter! If he iz a real Prince he will zee dat!"

"Just let us help you. No fear, Odette, no fear."

They watched as a tear hit the water. She sniffed. "Alright. We'll try. For Love."

* * *

><p>"Just think Odette. It will be almost four years. It has been four years. And we'll celebrate tomorrow night."<p>

"I'm so excited Derek. I never got to see that ball…I really only saw it from a distance. "

"Oh you'll love it Odette. What a great celebration it will be!"

Odette smiled and looked out the window to the surrounding forest. "I wish my father could see this." Veronica realized her slip up. Rothbart. Her father was not Rothbart as of now it was the-

"The King would have been proud of what you've done Odette. This joined Kingdom has only been in such good standing due to all the goodness you provide for it. I just wish that he hadn't had to succumb to Rothbart's evil tyranny that night. If I could do that night over I wish I would have been less niave."

"It's okay." She turned to him. "My father's reign will live through me. "

"And me." Derek smiled back.

"I really couldn't do all this without you." Odette looked back outside. If only he understood the truth in that.

Derek noticed her eye over the Kingdom. "We'll reign together for many more years Odette. After tomorrow, I will remain at the castle more often. I've been so busy, but now that the thieves are gone thanks to Veronica's passing by, maybe it's time to spend more time together. I feel like as King and Queen we _should_ have the same room…I only really did that because I was never here in the night, and I didn't want to disturb you but I only-"

"Tomorrow night. After the celebration. A new start. A fresh start. No more swans. No more struggle. Just us, as King and Queen of the Kingdom." Odette smiled. She would be Queen…even if tomorrow went rough, one vow, one false night, and she truly would have this body forever. The moon was not on the Swan's side anymore…and with enough power, maybe one day her father would actually return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Good News and The Bad News**

"We're finally here." Swan Odette said as they landed on the skirts of the town, right about at sunset. Her wings hurt, and her friends were tired. But they'd made it.

"Yes, but I don't believe she'd be happy to see you Odette. If she sees us before the party there is no reason she wouldn't call it a day and just...yeesh...or trap us…" Puffin admitted.

"As if zee bears, wolves, and zat cat is not enough, we have a psycho witch on our hands."

"Bears, and wolves and witches…oh my." Speed said.

"Yes, well how do we get in? And how can we let Derek see that I'm the real Odette, when another Odette, who he has clearly yet to find out is not me…is in front of him."

"Odette, I will go ahead and scout the place. It will be my service. I'll see what I can find to make a distinction, or see if I can indeed find a way to get us in. The people are barely arriving, make your way there in the shadows, and I will have a plan."

"Oh so now you are zee hero? What are we to do? Just play sitting duck?"

"Jean bob, people of this town might make a ruckus at the sight of a swan. Help her get there kept hidden from sight, and I will do the rest."

"Incognito. I like it." Speed said.

"Alright Puffin. Don't let me down." Odette said.

Puffin nodded and went off. He'd only have a little less than an hour before everyone arrived for the ball, and once again Derek would vow his love to the wrong girl. "Yeesh, you think a boy would learn." He said to himself. Then again he wondered how much this girl knew if her father was indeed Rothbart.

He looked around. Odette's room was right about here. He snuck close to the window sill. Locked. Still…he looked in.

"I want no loose ends Erebus. What could give us away? Is there anything? Can you see any future? My magic can let me see into the past but…" She played with the glow from her necklace.

"Only…something shiny…" Erebus squished his eyes.

"Shiny? What does this mean?"

"Well I'm thinking…" Erebus looked around and spotted the locket on the dresser. "Maybe the locket. If someone sees that and you have another one…"

"I'll be found out. Good…now get rid of it. I need to make sure everything is ready for tonight. When the Moon rises, and the Vow is made, should the Black Swan win, this body will be mine, and the White Swan will surely fade." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Maybe too my father can join me…when my magic is stronger. Until then…it will be fun playing Princess…or rather Queen for a while."

Puffin could not hear the words. But he saw Erebus move and take something from the dresser as the fake Odette left.

Erebus opened the window and put his paw out with the object hanging off of it.

"Be-rid of it she says…" Erebus mocks, half rolling his eyes. "While I do like talking…and my powers has it's benefits…I really am abused for my cognition. There. It is 'rid of'." He dropped it from his paw and it hit the mote with a faint splash.

Puffin waited until the cat retreated. The window was locked again, but he knew he had to get the locket. He dived in the water, and with a good three dives fished it out.

He flew around the castle. Nothing was opened. Not even in the evening daylight did anyone have a door open. People came in the front doors, but an inconspicuous entrance was yet to be found. He only spotted one, a large covered over window that was…rather new…but if it was just a window...it was likely as closed. The time was running thin. His mission had not been as successful as he'd hoped…but maybe…maybe Odette's luck in finding an entrance, with the help of three rather then just himself would do them some good.

He spotted Odette with the others, clinging to the dark shadows, as they crept around the wooded area of the grounds.

"Puffin what news do you have?"

"A good and a…bad my Princess."

"Well?"

"I have a way that might distinguish you from the imposter…but I cannot say I found a way in."

"That was my problem last time. These cool nights, leave all the windows closed in the castle."

"It seems one may be under construction, it is a weak proposal though…for if it isn't…"

"Show it to me, we have to try." Odette said as she heard the front doors close. Everyone was in the party. This was her only hope.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Breakthrough **

"So what will you do if you fail? I'm sure your father was just as cocky about winning as you were…" Erebus stretched on the bed. He was beginning to notice genetic tendencies in the Rothbart family, although he'd learned to keep his mouth shut.

"I won't fail Erebus. I am going to win. Well I have my prize Prince, the satisfaction of knowing I have one over the girl who was the reason for my father's despise! Oh of course you know Erebus that my father's death was on the same night as the ball… over three years…and now…the anniversary of his death would be the perfect time to pay homage to his almost perfect feat.

"What if the Prince realizes or gets in your way? Do you think they might actually get here in time?" Erebus pounced onto the windowsill, out looking the kingdom and deep forest surrounding. "It was a long travel, but do you think they actually could have- I mean I did have the premonition with the locket…"

"If they do…the doors and windows must be locked. Not to mention it's my father's game was dependent on the moon and so is mine. No chance at all of reversing it… The moon is not her friend. I have cursed the moon with a wager of my own. AND you did get rid of that locket?" Her eyes darted at the cat like daggers.

"Yes, yes…I did. But the wager of the dark swan and white swan… Unless her true love finds out that she is in fact a swan before he announces his love to another, she will be a swan forever, and if she lands upon the moon…"

"The dark swan will indeed swoon …" Veronica versed.

"But what if they find out? Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Only if…only if she…or he… destroys the ruby before my power is at its fullest…or if she doesn't die…then there will be a chance she could trade back her body…but the magic often requires a sacrifice…in order to create the power to destroy…something must be destroyed. So when a curse is made, and someone doesn't die…another does. That is where my father failed…he made himself a deal with Derek. He didn't think he was much of a Prince…"

"And now you are turning into his wife. The murderer of your father will be your husband…" Erebus said synically.

"And I will kill the wench that did him in! She just had to escape that night. She messed up his plan…plus if I get bored of the Prince, I can kill him off too. I will rule and nothing will change."

"Well I hope you're right."

"Oh I will be and your going to be on scout for them tonight."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Blend into the shadows. Do what you must. If she did make it here…if anything was to go wrong, believe me, I have the power now to see things even you can't by the time I gain all my father's powers back. By tonight this ruby will powerful enough…I will absorb its powers and everything will go my way. Good evening Erebus. I'm about to sanctify a vow of love, and watch as that Prince he renounces another…and she'll be stuck a swan…and even more so should she try to turn back will only finalize this curse." She slammed the door and Erebus slowly followed.

"Ah, you've come down."

"I just wanted to leave enough suspense." Odette smiled to Derek.

"Believe me, this time four years ago, you gave me enough suspense."

"Well…I could go upstairs again."

"No, this is perfect. This time I can make the vow, and celebrate the long four years we've spent cleaning up our kingdom. I really do want to show you Odette, all the thanks I have for you."

"Oh but this is enough. Oh Derek, all the roses are beautiful." She spun around. _This was going all too easily_. She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Odette it's startin'! Look there you are…or more there she is?"<p>

"She's wearing my dress! She's playing this up! I have to get in there!" Odette said darting from window, door to door, nothing had changed. Nothing was open. "This is like a bad case of de-ja-vu. If I don't get in there I'll be a swan forever…and I don't even know if I can turn back into a human if the Moon rises? Is there even a Moon?"

"We'll make sure he figures it out. We have ta!" Puffin said as the two flew around.

"Eh, Jean Bob…look at that…" Speed said on the ground with Jean Bob.

He motioned over to the shadows where two yellow cat eyes were floating around in.

"Is this zee pussy cat that we do entirely despize?" Jean Bob began to roll up his "sleeves".

"I do believe. Hey, do you think there are still those crocs, down around the mote somewhere?" Speed said smiling.

"I do believe we might have an idea. Although if I have to be zee bait I-"

"Oh come on John bob." Speed then swam over to the shadows. "Hey, ya pussy cat, why don't you come get us? We figured out a way to get in, but we'd never tell you…"

"Oh on the contrary, I doubt that."

"Really? Because I believe Puffin said that you dropped zee locket in the water…but I do not see it down here?" John Bob said looking into the mote on speed's back.

Erebus' face dropped. "Give it back!"

"Only if you come and get us…oh but the pussy cat is afraid of water?" Speed splashed a little over towards the cat. He got ready to dive underneath.

Erebus sighed. He'd have to swim for it. He hated swimming. In fact all things water were rather…disturbing. Why did he decide to drop the locket in water and not in a fire? The turtle and frog went down deep and he followed, awkwardly, his body quivering at every forward motion. Nothing about the feeling of water moving past his fur was nice. At all. He could barely hold his breath.

He looked around. The locket wasn't here! He stared at the turtle.

"Looking for something?"

Jean Bob then went into the tower that the crocks had been trapped in.  
>"Hey, you zee big tooth-infested green lizards, I have a snack for you!"<p>

He then swam out and with a large smash the crocodiles, broke through the stone, and followed. Jean Bob whipped out and Speed sped off with him as Erebus was left to deal with the crocs.

"Well I hope that keeps zat furry fiend off of our back." John Bob said as they got back up.

"Yea, I just hope it wasn't for nothing." Speed said looking worriedly at the Swan and Puffin who were still flying about looking for a way in.

* * *

><p>"Tonight I would like to celebrate the Queen and I's four years, and the coming together of our kingdom." Derek said as the applause ran out through the hall.<p>

"Now, I can say that we have eliminated all threat. If any thief, or criminal should come, I can say we have the best record for keeping the townspeople safe. But behind that all, was a girl, who I am happy to have had bravely supporting me…bravely overcoming all evils, and the only reason I have been able to keep danger from this kingdom. Queen Odette."

She bowed.

"And for that, I don't have just a few words, but something I'd like to present. A gift."

Odette looked up. She wasn't expecting a gift.

Derek motioned towards the covered over area of the front of the castle. He motioned for the large tarp to drop and there was a large stained glass, not finished yet, but the pieces soldered together, as part of it was done. Anyone could tell the plan was for a beautiful depiction of a swan, and a rose, and the moon, in magically colors as if it had just hit the water before turning into a human.

"This is what I had planned to have finished. You were so busy and kept to yourself these last few days, I had everyone in the castle help. It's not finished yet…but…"

"I love it." Odette smiled as the crowd oohed and awed.

"Now, I will do something long overdue. Odette, my Queen, I announce-"

Swan Odette outside noticed the glass reveal. She loved it but something else occurred to her about the thin sheets, of unfinished, un-piped glass, only primary in its paining and coloring.

"vow of- "

She took a deep breath. It was her only chance.

"-everlasting love to you, my Swan Princess." With that Derek took Odette in his arms and was about to kiss her when…

"SMASH!"

Suddenly shards of small thin stained glass scattered over the people, as she flew through the window, her scratches there,but minimal as she showed herself, she saw Derek's face, as she caught his eye, and then knew she only had one other chance…

The Lake. If she couldn't turn to a human now…she'd die a swan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Anticipation**

"What was that?" Derek turned to Odette. "What's going on?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Odette said, as Veronica hid her anger for that retched pest of a girl's attempt to foil her plan.

"Are you-" Derek was beginning to feel de ja vu. But how could this Odette not be the real one? "-the real Odette?"

"Derek, of course I am."

"I'm sorry. Its just...this is all too coincidental. I'm going to follow the Swan, I want to see exactly who played this trick." Derek left in a rush, as Odette watched him calling after with no avail.

She smiled to herself. _Fly__ to the water Odette. Fly as fast as you can. The oath has been said, and there is no way of turning her back now. The Moon cannot even answer your prayers tonight._ She began to follow, commanding the others to wate back.

"Derek and I will call if we need help. But I doubt we will."

...

Derek rushed off into the woods, and felt a strange sense of de ja vu. Even if this was a trick…the same time…the same night…a white swan flying back to the same lake just after he made a vow… He couldn't have done it again.

If he did he would never forgive himself. At least Odette…or who he believed was Odette was safe back at the castle.

He watched in the shadows as the swan land on the lake. In the light of the moon.

Swan-Odette looked to the sky. Why wasn't anything happening? She felt her body grow weaker. She had little time left to show him. The clouds past over the moon for a moment.

"This simply must have been the surprise that my animal friends were talking about. A swan in the moonlight as a reminder of our night and success…" Veronica said behind Derek, surprising him by her swift arrival.

"It didn't change in the moonlight. Or at least-" Derek looked to the sky. There were clouds.

"Lets go back then-"

"Wait." Derek said. "Animal friends? Don't you mean Jean Bob and Speed…or Puffin?" Derek never heard Odette once call them animals; as a swan before she saw them as her equals.

"Of course." She smiled. _Shit. This is getting too close. A moment more and this will end. Good or badly. _

Derek looked to see her "animal friends" over waiting by the water, as if for the Moon to reappear onto the swan.

Swan-Odette sat on the water. Nothing. No change back to human form. No win. She felt a tear slip from her eye.

Puffin sat on the side looking to the sky. "Dear girl, I can't wait any longer."  
>Suddenly he flew up and Derek saw him dropped something shiny onto the Swan's neck.<p>

Was it…a locket? He the Odette behind him was wearing her locket?

The swan stared back at him. Nothing. She felt a weight in her chest as she realized that even Veronica had a fake necklace on her neck. She began to cry, as her neck weighted itself into the water… when…

Just then the Moon came out from behind the clouds.

It was also then her tears hit the water.

And as the water rippled both her and Derek waited in anticipation.

But instead a dark power, emerged in black and red, and as the Moon sat at midnight, the magic, embodied as a large black swan engulfed the Swan into the waters below.


End file.
